Happiness
by B00y0uwh0re
Summary: Future Fic! Emily is happy but when she finds out she is pregnant how will she cope? and more importantly what does this mean for her and Aiden? Emily/Aiden One-Shot but may Continue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm in love with Emily and Aiden. That is all.**

**Just a little fic about their future together- if there is one-**

**1st month**

When Emily had first found out she was pregnant, she didn't know what to feel. Her and Aiden had only been together for a few months but it felt like years and really they had been in love with each other since day 1.

She told Nolan about her pregnancy and he was so happy for her, but Emily couldn't help but feel slightly scared, like she was drowning. She wanted to tell Aiden as soon as possible but something stopped her, a voice inside her head saying that Aiden could never want her or her baby, so she didn't.

**3rd month**

She had to tell him. She needed to. She wanted to. So she did. One morning after vigorous love making the night before, she just said it and she was surprised by Aiden's reaction- she thought he would be annoyed, upset that their plans for revenge would be put on hold. But he wasn't. He was delighted and whispered how much he love her and their baby into her ear with his thick Sexy British accent. She was glad she told him.

**5th month**

They had been away. At the beautiful island of Corfu. For the last 2 months they were in heaven. Waking up everyday to the wonderful sun and glorious foods which they eat readily. Emily was now showing and she loved it. She loved it how careful, how loving Aiden was around her and her bump and she wanted that feeling to last forever.

They had decided to go back to the Hamptons, to see Nolan and tell everyone of their wonderful news. Emily was abit nervous of telling Jack and Daniel. Mainly Daniel because she knew he still loved her even though he was with Ashley.

As the couple walked threw the airport waiting for their flight, everyone was staring at them in awe. They looked very loved up and they were. Aiden held her hand and kissed her and whispered such sweet things into her ear that she had forgotten why she was nervous at all.

**7th month**

Emily felt fat. And she was very fed up. It was winter and Aiden wouldn't let her out of the house alone because of all the ice and he was out getting Emily chocolate ice cream that she craved so badly. Nolan was away with Padma somewhere, Jack, Amanda and baby carl where somewhere up north visiting Jack's realatives for Christmas and she didn't even talk to Daniel or Ashley anymore.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It was Charlotte baring a bag full of baby things and Emily was Delighted, for her company and for the baby gifts Charlotte had brought.

They talked for over 2 hours over 4 mugs of hot chocolate and 7 fire logs, when Aiden had come back with a beautiful crib for their baby, well Emily was so shocked. So delighted, she burst into tears for she thought he would never come back.

**9th month**

When Sophie rose Mathis was born Aiden was amazed. Amazed at how strong and amazing Emily was but also amazed that his daughter was finally here. After months of waiting he finally got to meet her and when he did he cried. And Emily knew she was the happiest she could ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness Chapter 2

Aiden Remebers the day that his beautiful girlfriend gave birth to their baby girl, like it was yesterday.

Sophie was now 2 months old and the cutest thing around. Emily was such a good mother, despite her fears and Aiden loved seeing her with Sophie.

Emily was, to be honest, shocked at how amazing Sophie was. How this wonderful little thing came out of her, how gorgeous she was.

Sophie had the two most loving parents in the world. No matter how much pain and distraught they had been through, they didn't let it show when they were with Sophie.

Nolan was Sophie's Godfather and was round almost everyday to see her, and play with her.

He also babysat Sophie when Emily and Aiden wanted to have some alone time.

One night when Nolan was doing so, they were in bed after some fun, and Emily just couldn't help but laugh.

" What's so funny?" Aiden asked with a chuckle

" Nothing, It's just.. look how far we have come, I mean we have Sophie and everything Just seems perfect. I don't know. I'm Just so happy"

" You know, nothing in the whole world, makes me happier but when I'm with my two favourite girls ever, and I just want you to know how much I love you" Aiden finshed, and Emily leaned in to kiss his Lips.

Aiden was Playing with Sophie, Bouncing her up and down, it was so cute. Sophie was giggling and Aiden had a big cheesy grin on her face.

This made her happier than anything. She walked over to the two of them and smiled. When Sophie saw her mother she put out her arms for Emily to hold her.

Emily Plucked Sophie from Aiden's arms, and showered her face with kisses.

Yes, this was Happiness


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Emily found out that her and Aiden were expecting their second child, She was delighted. She loved being a mother to Sophie, She loved watching Sophie grow.

Sophie was now 3 years old and very adorable. Aiden and Emily couldn't take her anywhere without someone saying how cute she was.

Emily was about concerned about how Sophie would react to not being the only child in her life, but she didn't have anything to worry about. When she told her, Sophie said

" Does that mean we can take him to the beach too?" Emily giggled, Honestly all this girl ever thought of was swimming in the cold blue sea.

" Of course we can take him, but we have to be carefull, he will be small." Sophie's eyes widened.

" How small, That small?" Sophie made the tiniest space between her small Index finger and thumb.

" No not that small, about this big, but he will grow!" Emily picked her little star up, carefully so not to hit her 5 month bump and kissed Sophie all over her face. Just then Aiden came home.

" Daddy! Mommy says the baby will be this small!" Again she showed him her index finger and thumb. Aiden just laughed and twirled Sophie around and then held her against his chest.

He walked up to Emily and Kissed her softly. She smiled as he said hello to her stomach, Like he did everyday.  
-

The day Emily and Aiden brought home Joshua, Sophie was bouncing off the walls. Nolan was looking after her and She was so excited to meet her baby brother.

Emily and Aiden came threw the door with a very small Joshua in Emily's arms. Sophie ran up too them.

" Would you like to hold him Soph?" Asked her daddy.

" Yeah! I wanna hold him!" Aiden sat her on the couch and made her arms go into a circle shape to hold Josh in. Emily put Josh in Sophie's arms, and Sophie's Face lit up with a bright smile.

" He's so small Mommy!" Emily smiled at her daughter, while Aiden rubbed circles into her back.

" I love you Josh, and One day i'm going to take you swimming!" Sophie said to her brother.

And in that moment, Emily knew she was as happy as she could ever be.


	4. Important

AUTHORS NOTE

Just to say i am probs going to update later, but first...

EVERYONE NEEDS TO WRITE AN AIDEN/EMILY FIC! MY SHIPPER HEART IS CRYING, I NEED TO READ THOSE FLUUFFY/HOT/WATEVA FICS PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SE

I BEG YA

love me XXX 


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been along time eh? haha i know its my fault:P how about some blackmail?! If you write some Aimily fics I will update faster? Its only a thought coz I need my Aimily fix real bad :D**

* * *

Emily was sick. She didn't have time to be sick right now, with Sophie starting school and Josh starting nursery.

She groaned, rolling herself off her bed, as a wave of sickness hit her. Emily ran to the bathroom and was sick. She got up  
and splashed her face with water. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. GOD, she thought.  
Emily looked a state with greasy hair and black bags under her eyes.

She reached forward and opened up the window cabinet, pulling out a small box

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Aiden felt something wet against his leg. Confused, he turned over and shook Emily, But he got no  
response out of the girl next to him. He lifted the covers and noticed that the wet stuff he felt was blood, and it was coming from Emily.

He pushed the covers off him quickly, and turned on the light. Aiden tried to awake Emily one more time before calling an Ambulance  
and then Nolan to look after the kids.

Aiden put a pair of joggers on and a jumper and went over to Emily. He saw how pale she was and it frightened him. He loved her so  
much, He didn't think he could handle the pain of losing her. His thoughts were interrupted by the ambulance arriving. They came up stairs and dragged Emily away from him.

* * *

. .

That was the sound that woke Emily up to. Her head hurt and She was thirsty. Emily could tell she was in hospital, but she didn't know  
why. She could sense people were in the room with her, Hoping it was Aiden.

" Mr Mathis, she's waking up now. She might be a bit groggy though." Aiden squeezed Emily's hand tighter.

_Aiden_, Emily thought. _Aiden, what's happened to me? I'm scared. Protect me._

__Emily opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She had a drip in her arm, and a monitor was beeping. She looked to her left and saw Aiden, staring at her with a gentle smile, But she noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. She looked down to her hand and saw Aiden's wrapped around hers tightly.

"Aiden" Emily said weakly, and motioned for the glass of water next to her. Aiden helped her drink it and put it back onto the table.

" Hey, Emily" He said softly, smiling at her. She looked at his facial features. He had stubble, Black bags under his eyes, and he looked like he had been crying, But he still looked gorgeous to Her.

Aiden leaned over, and kissed Emily delicately on her forehead. She smiled, craving his touch.

" What happened to me? Why am I in a hospital? Where are the kids?" Emily had all these questions that needed answers.

" Don't worry, baby. The kids are at Nolan's. They are fine. You are in the hospital because.." He paused, trying not to let any tears fall as his throat tightened.

" Because?"

" Because y-you had a Miscarriage Emily" Aiden had tears falling down his face now. Emily couldn't believe what he just told her. She had lost her baby. Their baby. It was all her fault.

She turned her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to control the sobs that were trying to break free, but she couldn't.

Emily broke down, sobbing violently, tears streaming down her face. Aiden had also broken down too. He was devastated for her loss, for their loss.

It was a heartbreaking moment for both Emily and Aiden.

Aiden sat on Emily's bed and held her, Whispering kind and loving words into her ear.

" Everything's going to be alright, Don't worry. It's going to be ok. I love you. It's ok." He said as more tears came.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! So tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm not so sure :/ Btw loving all the Aimily stories that are showing up ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

A few days later, Emily was discharged. She honestly didn't feel like going back home to her family, But she knew she had to.

On the way back from the hospital, Emily and Aiden got a taxi. Emily bit her lip hard as she got into the car, hoping not to alarm Aiden, as Her stomach was still very sore. She sighed as she looked out of the window, wishing that she could remove the last week from her memory.

Aiden looked over to Emily and Leaned forward to kiss her softly on her head. She melted into his kiss and moved so she was now lying down on Aiden's lap. He lightly started to stroke her hair lovingly. Emily relaxed and closed her eyes.

" Do you think we can ever live a normal life Aiden?" She opened her eyes and looked up at her Lover.

" I think-" He paused for a moment to think. " I think we will, one day. But for now, I think our lives are exciting, full of love, heartbreak passion, and Hope. That's all I want."

Emily nodded and closed her eyes again, Noticing that Aiden had stopped stroking her hair, she made a noise. Aiden chuckled and began to relax her again.

* * *

" Mummy! Mummy, Daddy! Missed you!" Emily smiled as her little girl ran up to her. Sophie jumped up at Emily for a hug and her weight pushed her over, not being strong enough to support Sophie. Emily gasped in pain, as her stomach ached at the action it had just received.

" Sophie be careful Mummy's not feeling to good ok?" Sophie looked down, ashamed. She burst into tears, not knowing how to handle the situation.

Aiden walked forward and picked Sophie up in his strong arms.

" Hey, baby girl, why are you crying? It's ok." He whispered into her ear, while rubbing circles into her back.

Nolan helped Emily up, and gave her a quick hug.

" I'm glad your ok Emily. Had me worried." Emily chuckled.

" Sorry Nolan. How where the kids? Did they behave ok?" just as she asked the question, Joshua came running down the stairs.

" Mama! Your home!" Emily had missed her Favorite toddler. Sophie was a big girl now, nearly 6 years old. Emily bent down carefully and hugged the small boy tightly.

If she was honest, Joshua was more of a Mummy's boy and Sophie was Daddy's girl, and it was fine.

* * *

Dinner that evening was quiet. The kids were just sitting there, eating their food. Emily wasn't eating and Aiden was worrying.

" Come on kids! Time for bed! How about a story eh?" He was replied with shrieks of " Yay!".

Emily put away the dirty plates, and sneaked upstairs. She stood outside the kids room and listened to Aiden. He was so amazing with them, sometimes it made Emily quite emotional.

She got ready for bed early as she was tired and waited for Aiden to come through. When he did, He got changed and turned off the lights. Emily cuddled his warm body, Wanting to be comforted.

" I love you Emily, never ever forget that." Emily replied by lifted herself on top of Aiden and Giving him a passionate Kiss on his lips.


End file.
